The world is mine
by sayu akurami
Summary: Porque ella es mujer y el mundo le pertenece  Dedicada a las mujeres de mexico y del mundo! Mexico OC


The wold is mine

Porque es mujer, y el mundo le pertenece (Mexico OC!)

Disclaimer: hetalia no me pertenece, lo único que me pertenece es este mexico

Advertencias: leve UK x México (Oh my good!) *trollface*, lenguaje

.-.-.-.-.-

La gente solía sorprenderse al enterarse que era una mujer. Todavía recuerda con una sonrisa la cara de Arthur después de quitarle su gruesa chaqueta de cuero (realmente no con muy buenas intenciones…viejo verde) y reparar en los pequeños pechos y en la cadera que ocultaba

Fue la CA-GA-DA

El gran capitán Kirkland había dejado en paz Veracruz por varias semanas después de eso*

Pero bueno, eso había sido hace cuatrocientos años, y siempre solía quitarle importancia. En esa época (y pa´que negarlo, también en esta) la gente no solía tomarle demasiado importancia a las mujeres, si se sabía que era una chica entonces perdería prestigio como una nación (ahora simplemente les mandaba a la chingada)

Eso lo sabia papa Azteca, que logro exitosamente camuflajearla como un hombre, con tal de que aprendiera el arte de la guerra, exclusivo de estos**

Inclusive España, le había tratado completamente como un hombre, sin ningún tipo de sutileza, el muy hijo de puta. De hecho, las únicas veces en el que había usado un vestido bajo su mando, habrían sido contadas con los dedos

Esto le había convertido en lo que normalmente se conoce como "marimacha". Aunque realmente, ella siempre pensó que era algo de familia (mama Maya tampoco era muy femenina que digamos… a veces daba hasta más miedo que el imperio azteca)

Su historia también le respaldaba, siempre se había molestado mucho con sus historiadores, al dejar siempre de lado a todas las mártires que ahora estaban en el anonimato

Tecuixpo, Gertrudis Bocanegra, Margarita Maza de Juarez, Angela peralta, Adela etc, eran nombres que pocos conocían, sin tomar en cuenta lo grandes que habían sido

Una vez Alfred le había dicho que las mujeres debían de esperar a su hero!, para que este les salvara. Lo que recibió fue una patada en el culo

Ella había peleado con los independentistas, y no todos eran hombres

Recuerda con orgullo a todas las "Adelas" que combatieron y murieron durante la revolución***, vengando la muerte de sus esposos caídos, que aún así tenían la gracia y delicadeza de cuidar a sus bebes, de cocinar, de limpiar y cargar todas sus cazuelas, platos e hijos en medio del campo de batalla

Recuerda a su vez, a su vieja amiga "Catrina" que arrancaba la vida de los mortales, pero aún así tenia la dulzura de una madre cada vez que le arropaba en sus brazos****

Las mujeres eran y seguían siendo, parte de su existencia, y es por ello que no había negado su género, al unirse a la ONU (la primera vez en la que había ido formalmente usando una falda), es por ello, que infla el pecho antes de gritar "soy mujer y soy mexicana!", es por ello que no necesita ser salvada por un "heroe"

Porque agradece al cielo haber nacido mujer y esta orgullosa de serlo

Porque es mujer, y el mundo le pertenece

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*Durante muchos años los puertos novohispanos del Golfo de México eran frecuentemente asaltados por piratas, dada la importancia de las mercancías que desde estos lugares se concentraba para su traslado a Europa. Veracruz y Campeche fueron los puertos más castigados, donde además del asalto y el saqueo, en la defensa de las ciudades se sufrían cuantiosas pérdidas de vidas de ciudadanos.

Me sorprende que nadie haya explotado esto en el fandom *trollface* (imaginando a mexico siendo "asaltada" por Iggi)

** Los jóvenes de los nobles eran educados en casa cuando pequeños, pero a cierta edad, que diversos autores asignan entre 7 y 15 años de edad, entraban a vivir en el calmecac. Desde el momento de su entrada, se hacía un ritual especial en el que se hería al niño para acostumbrarlo a soportar el dolor.

Para los aztecas era muy importante que sus gobernantes fueran aptos para los cargos que desempeñaban, tuvieran la capacidad de tomar buenas decisiones y fuertes convicciones morales. En el calmecac se les enseñaba todo esto, y los alumnos sufrían diversas pruebas, sobre todo en la guerra, para demostrar su valor y su habilidad militar.

Desde pequeños se le levantaba en la madrugada para recibir baños de agua fría. Hacían penitencia y autosacrificio, usando espinas de maguey, ayunaban frecuentemente y practicaban la abstinencia. Además usaban ropa ligera para desarrollar el control de sus cuerpos contra el frío. Trabajaban duro durante el día, y pasaban en vela muchas noches en rituales de purificación. Si se quedaban dormidos o cometían una falta, se les castigaba de forma dura. Todo esto servía para forjar un carácter fuerte y resistente, digno de un noble, y para probar a los que no pudieran desempeñarse en su vida de adultos. (Imagínenla, de 7 años, haciendo todo eso *fuck yeah* )

***Se conoce como **adelitas** o '**soldaderas'** a las mujeres que participaron en la Revolución mexicana, en los contingentes militares de los distintos grupos revolucionarios como soldados, cocineras, enfermeras o ayudantes (o las tres al mismo tiempo, y por supuesto una madre jamás deja sin cuidado a un hijo)

**** De acuerdo con el folclore mexicano, La Catrina es mejor conocida como la muerte, puede mostrarse de muchas formas. Algunas veces se la encuentra alegre, vestida de manera elaborada, con ganas de divertirse e incluso coquetear con los mortales. Otras, nos la encontramos "en los huesos," lista para llevarnos cuando menos lo acuerdo con la tradición mexicana, se cree que la muerte, pero más específicamente la memoria de nuestros fieles difuntos, nos da un sentido de identidad, ayudándonos a arraigarnos a nuestra cultura y a nuestra comunidad. Esta conspicua y perenne compañera la asociamos también, paradójicamente, con el placer de vivir ante la inminencia de la muerte.(me encanta la relación casi lésbica que tienen esas dos *w*)

Realmente no me gusta mucho en el fandom todo ese bashing a las mujeres, especialmente por el simple hecho de gustar el yaoi

Lo peor es que el 100% que yo eh leído es escrito por mujeres, con lo bonito que es una relación hombre-mujer, y porque no? Mujer-mujer

Vamos! La mujer es todavía menospreciada en muchas partes del mundo (no nos vayamos hasta medio oriente ¿Quién no ha escuchado "no llore porque solo las niñitas lloran"?) No lo hagamos nosotras mismas

*8 de marzo, día de la mujer*

*15 de febrero, día de la mujer mexicana*

Mi OC todavía no tiene nombre, ideas?


End file.
